Description: The Gordon Conference on Chemotherapy is designed to promote discussion, collaboration, and progress among scientists at the basic and clinical levels interested in the chemotherapeutic management of cancer. In addition to reviewing the latest information and ideas about current areas of research in cancer chemotherapy, every effort is made to focus discussions on emerging topics in tumor biology that may yield new therapeutic targets. The overall theme will be on the identification and development of anticancer agents that have the potential of being truly selective for malignant cells, and for biochemical and molecular strategies for overcoming drug resistance. The subjects of the 1994 Gordon Conference will include the role of cell cycle control in the response to chemotherapy, novel approaches to drug design and discovery, biochemical modulation of drug resistance to anti-cancer chemotherapeutic agents, the role of a proptosis in chemotherapeutic drug response, reversal of resistance to chloroethylating agents and agents recognized by the MDR transporter p-glycoprotein, new approaches to understanding cellular pharmacology and drug trafficking, and molecular techniques for the identification of genes involved in malignancy, drug resistance and drug sensitivity.